What Goes, Comes Around 20
by bringITback
Summary: "You are mine, as I am yours. Accept it for my love will be all that you'll ever know." After Draco Malfoy bumps into Hermione Granger in a corridor, neither of them expects the events that unfold.  DMHG with some HHr.
1. Chapter 1: Give Thee Tears

**What Goes, Comes Around 2.0**

**A/N: **Hi everyone, this is the revised version of the original What Goes, Comes Around which has since been deleted. I thank you for all the support you've shown to the original story and if you would like to know my reasons for deleting it, please refer to my profile page.

To al new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy! It's rated M to be safe even though there _might _be sexually explicit content, I'm not too sure about that yet.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine even though I wish for it to be. All rights belong to the lovely J K Rowling and her associates.

**Chapter 1: Give Thee Tears**

The bustling of the corridors annoyed him, as did the stifling warmth that emanated from the walls of the castle. He much preferred the silence and darkness of the dungeons where he could plot undisturbed by the _bodyguards_ that Crabbe and Goyle were.

They weren't friends; _he _didn't have any friends, he had followers. Lucius had drilled it into him good.

"_Friends are liabilities, Draco, and we as Malfoys, shouldn't dirty ourselves with the filth who do not even deserve to be in our presence!"_

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, not one of them mattered when it came down to it. Sure, Blaise and Theo were acquaintances that he admired for their brains and cunningness, but would he risk his neck for them? Definitely not. The same could be said for Parkinson, he thought, as he sneered at the pug-like blonde wench clinging to his right arm, shrieking excitedly about something or another. Even though they weren't involved, Pansy enjoyed acting the part of his girlfriend, he knew, for it afforded her the jealous glances and attentions she otherwise wouldn't have gotten. He didn't mind, after all, it kept all the simpering girls at bay plus it kept his mother from bugging him incessantly about the potential Mrs Malfoy candidates she wanted to set him up with. Although it did irritate him at times when she would sneak into his dorms dressed in skimpy nighties and straddle him in his sleep. Why the bint thought it would arouse him was simply ludicrous for he always sent her away to his dorm mates who welcomed the distractions she provided. In fact, she was the reason why Draco kept him wand at the ready even in sleep, to ensure he was ever ready to fend off Pansy's attentions.

Yet, Draco couldn't help but wonder, as he glimpsed the Golden Trio walking down the corridor and laughing merrily, was the idea of having friends truly as repulsive as Lucius had suggested? Real friends, who cared, protected and loved each other, regardless of the power and wealth behind his family name?

Lost in his musings, Draco hardly reacted when he felt something a soft, warm form knock into him.

Jerking his head up, he chanced a glance and was met with the wide hazel eyes of none other than _Granger_. Standing up hastily, Draco started picking invisible lint from the front of his expensive black robes while sneering, "Finally figured out you belong below me huh, Granger? The message sure took a bloody long time to register in your thick, mudblood head didn't it?"

The group behind him cackled, enjoying the amusement torturing Granger brought.

Draco though, ignored their reactions, choosing to hold her gaze, watching as her eyes started to sparkle with restrained tears. Silver and hazel sparred and clashed violently in a staring match as their owners' magic started crackling up from their bristling rage.

Finally, it ended when Potter started shaking her shoulder reluctantly, bright green eyes flitting from Draco to Hermione worriedly. The Weasel though, Draco noted with fiendish glee, was standing with his wand ready, a challenging glint in his watered blue orbs. Redheaded freak could hardly harness his magical potential, let alone hex someone, Draco thought sadistically, a smirk tugging at his lips as he raised his eyebrow at Ron's aggressive display.

"I'm okay, Harry" Hermione whispered reassuringly, a smile lighting up at the corners of her lips as she broke the stare and shifted to face the Boy Wonder.

He stared at her questioningly until he apparently got what he was looking for and nodded, moving to embrace her, arms locking tight around Hermione's back while his hands drifted lower and lower till they cupped her bottom.

At this, Draco felt a bolt of anger shoot up the length of his spine while his silver eyes burned coal. Outwardly though, he kept up a mask of indifference, gazing at the scene before him uninterestedly.

" While I thoroughly enjoy this love-fest, it would be best if we get this disgusting display out of here" Draco drawled lazily while flinging away Pansy's wandering hands disgustedly, ignoring her howls of protest. Turning to send her a threatening glare under which she immediately quieted, Draco watched as the two separated slowly, the dark hatred in his eyes sharpening when he saw how one of Potter's hand grazed the side of Granger's ample breasts as he stepped back, inducing a light blush from Granger who fixed the raven haired man with a heated look in her eyes.

Potter and Granger were together, or at least on their way to, judging by the palpable sexual tension between them, Draco realized. Strangely, the acute burning in his chest increased in intensity, forcing a dark scowl on his face.

Spinning on his heel, Draco whirled back and stalked the other way, swallowing the sour taste in his mouth back forcefully though the image of Potter groping Hermione lightly and she actually enjoying his ministrations, was burned and imprinted in his retinas.

It's nothing; I'm just disgusted by how sickening they are, he chanted repeatedly.

Unbeknownst to Draco, his hands were clenched into tight fists.

**A/N: **I know it's short so far but this chapter's to set to context and all. Just to remind you guys, there _would _be some HHr until we get to the DMHG so I beg you to be patient till we get there(:


	2. Chapter 2: Give Thee A Puzzle

**What Goes Around, Comes Around 2.0**

**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews/alerts/favs for the last chapter and enjoy! P.s. This fic is unbeta-ed so please excuse the mistakes!

**Disclaimer: **Again, not mine:(

**Chapter Two: Give Thee A Puzzle**

Draco was seething. His hands were balled up into fists by his side as he sat back in the armchair, back straight as a rod.

It had been hours since the incident along the corridors and yet, the roaring of his blood had not receded. Something in him wanted to hurt Potter, hurt him good, for daring to touch Granger. Yet, another part, the _weak _part he termed, was ready to grab the blankets and settle for a good cry. It confused Draco greatly and if it was one thing Draco did not like, it was _not knowing_.

Why did he feel this way?

Why was there this insane urge to pummel Potter's face in and hex him to hell and back?

Why did he want to find that impudent girl and lock her up where no one, other him, would find her?

So many questions, all of which Draco had no answers to.

Glaring at the crackling flame in the common room balefully, Draco dragged a tired hand through his immaculate white blond locks and leaned back, the cushiness of the armchair somehow absorbing his weariness.

Tomorrow would be his seventeenth birthday, he thought absentmindedly. No doubt, his parents would want him back at the Manor for a celebration.

The heavy signet ring on his finger reminded him of what was to come. Yes, Mother would probably twitter and urge him to find a nice pureblooded girl to settle down with. It was all they ever talked about these days and frankly, Draco was tired of it. He twisted the ring around his finger, the cool metal somehow managing to burn in his mind the thought of how he would have to find a bride by the end of seventh year. Time was ticking and Draco longed for it give pause. The constant pressure from his parents to find a girlfriend was taking its toll on him.

Draco closed his eyes and covered his face in his hands, expelling a deep breath as he did so. No one in Slytherin, or Hogwarts for that matter, would believe it, but Draco Malfoy, Pureblooded extraordinaire and all-round self-proclaimed playboy, had not so much as even had a girlfriend before, much less indulge in the . . . _carnal pleasures _of the flesh. Not that there had not been offers, and there had been a great many, from girls his age, lower and even above, but Draco just was not _interested_. Even though he had a screwed up childhood and relationships with his parents, Draco still remained bull-headed in his belief that the first girlfriend he would eventually have would be the future Mrs. Malfoy. And girls such as Pansy Parkinson, who was approaching him in yet another scanty outfit, would never make the cut, he reflected darkly.

**.~***~.**

"Harry, have you seen my Potions essay? I can't seem to find it . . ." Hermione muttered under her breath, reaching a hand into the crevices of her schoolbag desperately, feeling for the crinkled edges of parchment.

It was just after dinner and most, if not all of the Gryffindors had retired to their beds, leaving Hermione and Harry sitting opposite each other in the couches of the common room while Ron, the third piece of the Golden Trio, was nowhere to be seen, probably somewhere off snogging Lavender, Hermione snorted internally. It had been a surprise to many when Ron had hooked up with the ditsy Gryffindor and Hermione had not seemed to display the jealousy they expected of her.

"Nope, but hand me that bag, I might be able to find it" Harry offered, a patient smile on his face while he stretched out an arm for it.

Thanking him, Hermione stood up amidst the mess she made and passed the bag to him, not able to ignore the slight spark where his fingers touched hers. Teetering on her toes unsteadily, Hermione's eyes widened comically as she felt herself falling towards Harry's lap.

"Well, it is not often that I have girls falling at my feet but . . ."

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded half-heartedly at his playful teasing, catching his laughing green eyes as she did so. She made no move to get up from his lap, and Harry, for his part, seemed eager for her to _remain _where she was. A soft and warm sensation alerted her to the fact that Harry was stroking her neck although his hand had moved to her collarbones by now. It had been like that between Harry and her for a while now, Hermione thought, a rosy blush stealing across her pretty features and highlighting her high cheekbones while a fire raged in her eyes. This subtle flirting, dare she say it, had started at the end of fifth year, during Christmas Break when they had all gathered at the Burrow.

_**Flashback**_

"Merry Christmas!" The low hum in the Burrow was a warm one and it gave her comfort. Hermione leaned back against the wall comfortable, nursing a butterbeer while she stared at the scene before her. Ginny and Ron were bickering heatedly about something or another as the twins set up fireworks from the tips of their wands, a mischievous glint shining bright in identical blue eyes.

"A knut for your thoughts?" A deep voice intoned.

She knew the voice, just as well as she knew its owner. Twisting her head around, Hermione offered him a lazy grin, which he returned. Harry stood before her, dressed snugly in the green Weasley jumper that Mrs. Weasley insisted on sending, and dark blue jeans, which hugged his form.

" Nothing you should bother your head with" Hermione whispered, looking up to catch Harry's green eyes, which she noticed was glowing brightly down at her. He shook his head in mock disappointment, sending dark shaggy strands of hair flying about. Hermione laughed throatily, snaking a hand out to massage his head and neck, which caused him to moan, pleasure taking over his face while he leaned his head back towards her, silently urging for her to continue.

They stood like that for a while in comfortable silence, Harry leaning back towards Hermione while she dragged a hand through his messy locks.

"Look up" he suddenly whispered, eyes fixed on hers while she rose her head in inquiry.

Before she had time to respond, a soft set of lips encased her own in a languid battle. Harry sucked on her top lip relentlessly, arms weaving around her and bringing her closer to his body. Hermione let loose a soft moan, feeling sparks lighting up where he touched her. She grinded against him, eager for some friction, enjoying the bulge she could feel even through those jeans he wore.

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, things between them had changed, Hermione mused, a heady feeling invading her as she remembered the events that had led down this path. Even though they constantly flirted and groped, they had yet to take the final step in becoming a couple, she thought distractedly, a purring escaping her lips as she felt Harry's own lips join his fingers at her neck. But that would soon change, she decided, offering him her neck once more as she stretched against him. She wanted everything which came with a relationship, and she wanted that with Harry.

Even as she made her decision mentally, a face kept popping up in her thoughts and that was Draco Malfoy's. Grimly, she frowned at the direction her thoughts had taken.

_Malfoy_

He had been acting strangely lately, she thought, although he had evidently not ended his hate campaign against Muggleborns such as herself. It was . . . _interesting_ to say the least, to see this new Malfoy who daydreamed in classes, a lovesick look on his handso- ferret face, she corrected herself hastily.

If there was anything that Hermione lived for, it would be puzzles, and Draco Malfoy was proving to be one.

**A/N: **To my reviewers, I hope that this chapter has answered some of your questions (: Again, the DMHG part would come in later (soon, I hope!) so bear with me! Currently, I don't exactly keep an updating schedule so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming along but I'm shooting for monthly updates, at the very least (:


	3. Chapter 3: Give Thee Change

**What Goes Around, Comes Around 2.0**

**A/N: **Again, thank you everyone for your kind words/favs/alerts, y'all totally made my day! If you've requests, feel free to tell me even though I may not adopt all of 'em! To the one reviewer who did, I don't want to give away the plot so all I'm saying is: Don't fret:)

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I'm sure no J K Rowling!

**Chapter Three: Give Thee Change**

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Ginny shrieked, a frustrated gleam dancing in her bright blue eyes as she waved a hand in front of the brunette's face rigorously.

Hermione snapped her neck around to face her friend, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry Gin, it's just that I've got something in my mind".

Accepting her flimsy excuse with a nod, the redhead continued to prattle on about her latest boyfriend, not noticing that the distracted look in Hermione's eyes as she once again pinned her eyes on the snakes' table, or more specifically, on the blonde head of one of the snakes.

It was eating at her, this puzzle that was Draco Malfoy, she thought, chewing the end of her quill thoughtfully, a crease forming between her brows as she pondered. He had changed, she admitted hesitantly; lately he had seemed to tone down on his attempts to annoy the trio. Even more puzzling was how . . . _human _he was now! Just the other day, he had merely thrown her a dirty look for spilling pumpkin juice over his robes. The _normal _Draco Malfoy would for one, curse her, or even spit out an insult, such as his favorite "Mudblood". Hermione frowned deeply as she recalled the events, frustration curling deep in her belly at how she could no longer figure him out.

Hermione, being the critical thinker she was, liked to view the world as a crystal ball, despite her professed hate for Divination and the old loopy bat, Trelawney. A crystal ball was clear, easily seen through, much like the world was. Everyone and everything had an order, a sequence she would call it, that runs undisrupted. This order and balance was what Hermione lived for; the brunette witch pretty much thrived in such an environment. And so it was very disconcerting and maddening for her, when _Draco Malfoy_, of all people, upset the equilibrium!

Gritting her teeth in annoyance at the challenge the ponce presented, she paused to brush away Harry's wandering hands as they travelled up her inner thigh slowly, a thumb starting to rub her lace-covered center resolutely, sending a delightful jolt through her system. He grabbed her hand though and twinned it with his, reaching out and continuing his ministrations, sending her a wicked smile even as his index finger finally nudged the fabric aside and entered her core, pumping at a torturously leisure pace. This time, Hermione gasped aloud, a dark blush flooding her cheeks and clamped her thighs together, enjoying one moment of having him in her before prying his hand away forcibly. The fire blazing in her eyes only roared with greater ferocity as he brought away his hand smugly and licked at his finger lewdly, tongue peeking out to lap away at her essence. She shot him a pointed look, which he responded to by sticking out his lower lip in an adorable pout, lips still glistening from savoring her taste. Hermione rolled her eyes dismissively, although she chuckled minutely at the depressed whine emitted from next to her. Waving aside Harry's antics, she turned her attention on the Slytherin table once more, brown eyes keenly observing a certain blonde, unaware that he too, had been observing her.

**.~***~. **

A wave of nausea was rolling in his tummy as he watched. The sickened feeling rose in him, accompanied by an unparalleled rage, which threatened to decimate anything in its path.

Stormy grey eyes churned and became pitch black as _Potter_, the good-for-nothing Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die, stuck his hand up Granger's skirt. The smidge of gratification, that had sprouted when Granger had tried to remove that prat's hand, was pummeled to the ground in the next instant when it became clear that Potter was finger-fucking the Gryffindor Princess right in the middle of the Great Hall, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as a blush invaded her cheeks at her arousal.

The nausea, which seemed tame a moment before, rose up his throat, unbidden. Breathing in deeply in a bid to calm down, Draco rolled the moist air around his tongue, eyes shooting open when he detected a whiff of strawberry sweetness to it, which he immediately knew to be Granger's scent.

Anger and confusion warred in his orbs as he contemplated the situation. Why in Merlin's sagging balls was he able to smell Granger's arousal when she was right at the other end of the Hall? The raven black color of his eyes darkened impossibly as he was reminded of the _cause_ of the scent.

Draco glared intensely in the direction of the lions' table, hands curling up into tight fists while watching furiously as Potter mercifully drew his hand away from Granger's skirt and sucked at her juices greedily.

He felt, more than saw, _her _eyes on his person, and turning his gaze on her, he glared at her harshly, feeling pleasure and self-loathing compete when she flinched.

**.~***~. **

A dark glare met her gaze as she faced him. The sheer amount of hate and disgust in his eyes told her all she had to know.

_He had seen. _

Lurching at the realization, Hermione was unprepared for the gush of _guilt, _which rushed at her. Lowering her eyes and making a wall around her with her thick hair, she fixed her eyes on her lap, feeling a telltale prickle at the corner of her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes furiously, determined not to break down in front of everyone for no apparent reason

After what seemed like hours, she finally raised her head again, catching the back of Draco leaving the hall as she did so. Looking at him, as she did now, Hermione felt suffocated by the shame, which had descended on her, weighing down on her shoulders heavily.

It made absolutely no sense to her!

Harry was her . . .

Hermione groaned, her inability to put a name on just _what _they shared was grating on her nerves and finally, she concluded that for now, they were friends with benefits.

Right, Harry was her friend with benefits, and Draco was nothing to her except for an intriguing prat who lived to arou- annoy her, she corrected hastily. So why would she feel guilty at what he saw? It wasn't as if she was cheating on Draco with Harry! She snorted at this thought, although her mind was buzzing with images of the former.

Mentally filing away the tidbit for further perusal, she excused herself softly and walked hastily to the doors, unconsciously re-tracing Draco's steps.

**.~***~. **

Draco continued on his long-legged stride to his common room, brain boiling over from the images he had just seen. Though his blank mask was back on, a close observer would notice that his usually light grey eyes had turned an inky black, which shined a sinister light in the dimly lit halls. The measured steps he usually took were gone, replaced by jerkiness in his mechanical motions.

"Pureblood" He hissed, the dark concrete walls wheezing as they drew back, allowing the blonde to stalk pass.

Draco finally reached his private room and threw himself back onto the bed, abandoning all pretenses of nonchalance as a strangled moan escaped from the back of his throat.

Clenching a rigid hand through his baby fine locks, Draco sunk a fist into the bed, growling at the pain that was fast clouding out the rest of his senses. The insistent pounding in his head, the burning ache at his back and heat suffusing his every inch of skin; it was all too much, _too much_.

At the back of his head, a voice suspiciously like Lucius' was purring.

"_It has started."_

**A/N: **So . . . how's this chapter?:) And don't worry, that's all HHr are getting in terms of erm, physical exploration. I too, can't wait for the DMHG!:) Next update will probably be not as fast as my examinations are coming up and I really do have to concentrate on my revisions, sorry about that! It will probably come in two or three weeks so it won't be too long a wait:) See y'all then!


	4. Chapter 4: Give Thee Truth

**What Goes Around, Comes Around 2.0**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the wait! Work has been bogging me down:( As always, thank you for your reviews/favs/alerts! They make me so happy I could shit rainbows:) Hope y'guys enjoy this chappie!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine . . .

**Chapter Four: Give Thee Truth**

BANG BANG BANG.

"Shut up! We're trying to sleep over here!" Hermione moaned, burying her head further under the covers.

BANG BANG BANG.

"I said shut up, you heard me?" The angry brunette yelled, flinging her pillow at the door disgruntledly.

When the pounding on the door grew more insistent, she finally trudged out of her bed, sending a longing look at the warm covers and soft pillows.

"Alohorama" She bit out, running a tired hand through her tresses. Oh, she was going to tear this intruder into a new one, she would! Hermione hated it when anyone interrupted her beauty sleep. Her dorm mates knew not to wake her up before eight, after a _lovely _Ms. Brown's hair had turned a shocking shade of green for a week, courtesy of Hermione of course.

"Loathsome little toad, I bet you- " Hermione stopped mid-rant, her face turning a chalky white at seeing her Head of House.

"Language, Ms. Granger! That's 10 points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall sniffed, shooting her an appalled look. She continued, "Ms. Granger, you are required at Professor Dumbledore's office now".

Nodding her head hastily, Hermione shuffled back to her room, grabbed a cloak hanging off her bedpost and returned to her Head of House's side.

The walk down to the Headmaster's office was silent, with the clicking of their shoes the only sounds to be heard.

"Professor, what could be so urgent that the matter couldn't have waited till morning?" Hermione asked curiously, a million thoughts running her brain. When the elder lady did not reply, she sneaked a look at her companion, finding her to be deep in thought.

"That is not for me to reveal Ms. Granger. " She finally replied, though an odd look crossed her face that Hermione wasn't sure that she liked.

Hermione accepted the excuse for now, even though her brain was going wild with the possibilities. Was it a Death Eater attack on her family? The brunette tensed, horror seizing her heart as her mind conjured up images of her parents lying dead in a pool of blood . . . And dear Merlin! Harper! Gasping in shock at the direction her thoughts had taken her; Hermione barely noticed when they reached the stone gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's office.

" Pepper imps"

Shaken out of a trance-like state, Hermione allowed the Professor to lead her into the room, feeling a numbness invade her body at the thought of having lost her family.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for! Ms. Granger, take a seat please!" A cheery voice greeted her. Lifting her head, Hermione found Dumbledore seated on his high chair, sucking on a lemon drop contentedly, a light twinkle illuminating his sky blue eyes.

Taking a seat gracefully, Hermione only just noticed the blonde boy next to her. He was staring at her, which _should _have made her uncomfortable, considering the glares he had shot at her after dinner, but strangely, she felt _at ease_ with his constant attention. It made no sense and Hermione felt even more bewildered when he smiled at her. A true smile, not the polite smile he always flashed to the teachers to play the part of the goody-two-shoes. Her confusion only increased as Malfoy 's smile brightened, uncovering two dimples, which dare she say it, made him look _adorable_.

Shaking herself out of her inner monologue and ignoring the butterflies those _blasted_ dimples ignited in her stomach, Hermione directed the question to her Headmaster, "Why is Malfoy here?"

He chuckled broadly, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy's discovered a part of his heritage, that is all!" Still, his eyes continued twinkling as if he were finding something incredibly amusing.

Being a smart girl, Hermione knew that wasn't all to the story and she frowned, displeased that the pair were wasting her precious sleep time.

"Well, what's that got to do with me? If he's finally got his head out of his butt and discovered his blood isn't as pure as the driven snow, I say good riddance and goodnight!" The irritated brunette snapped, making a move to get up and out.

Just as she was whirling around, a hand stopped her, clutching at her own lightly, a thumb brushing soft circles on her palm.

"Stay, please. We- I've got something important to tell you." His voice was sincere, with no signs of lies, not that he would dare to in front of the Headmaster. Malfoy's grey eyes stared into her own beseechingly, a plea behind them. Much as she didn't want to, Hermione found herself nodding her head reluctantly, letting him hold on to her hand as she sat herself back down.

"As I was saying Ms. Granger, our Mr. Malfoy here has uncovered a part of himself in a family tradition, of sorts. " Dumbledore continued smoothly, blue eyes focused on the two teenager's interactions.

"Tonight, he has undergone a transformation."

Just as he expected, Hermione's eyes snapped to his instantly. He chuckled internally; the girl really was as sharp as a tack.

"What transformation?"

Ah, that was the thirst for knowledge he always admired! Dumbledore sent a look at the blonde boy sitting beside Hermione, but was ignored. The look of absolute devotion on the young blonde's face was humbling for a man who had always preached that _Love was the greatest power behind magic. _Letting out a tiny chuckle, he prompted again, "Draco, my boy, perhaps you would like to continue?"

Draco jerked around to face his Headmaster, mind racing to clear the haze he seemed to be in after seeing the tiny brunette skip into the room.

"Your . . . circumstances, Draco. Would you do the honors?"

Oh! Right.

_**Flashback**_

There was someone screaming, Draco thought darkly, clutching his head as yet another wave of pain flooded him.

Screw somebody, it was_ him_, he realized, a snarl erupting from the base of his throat as he grabbed at the air wildly. Anything to relieve this pain, this aching, this _emptiness! _

Draco staggered about the room, tearing paintings from the wall and shoving books from the desks, enjoying the short reprieve the manic rampage afforded him. Absentmindedly, he noted that his nails had become claw-shaped talons, capable of slashing the throat of Scarhead, he growled.

The voice that had sounded in his head was now chanting repeatedly and it added to the mind-numbing pain.

_It has started._

_Don't resist._

_We are one. _

Draco slammed himself against the wall, sobbing hysterically at the foreign sensation taking over his body. What was happening to him? It almost felt like something was _growing _inside him, sharing the space with the logical side of him.

_Yes, don't fight us. _

_We have always been one._

Despite the pain, questions were running rampant in his head now. What was this other person in him? Why was it there? What did it want? Draco threw an angry fist at the wall, feeling the pain recede and then roar back with a vengeance.

_Find her._

_She's ours._

_Take her. _

More questions! Who was this _her _this creature was talking about? The pain in his head doubled with the onslaught of unanswered questions as he curled himself into a tight ball in his bed, finally choosing to give in to the pain instead of fighting it.

_We are Veela. _

Draco's eyes flashed once.

_It is done. _

_**End Flashback **_

Draco peered up at Hermione bashfully, toying with his hands while he considered how to break the truth. From what he knew, Hermione was an unconditionally kind girl, incapable of harming even an ant. It made him hopeful that perhaps, just _perhaps_, she would accept him. He had no idea that the hesitant, shy picture he presented was endearing him to her.

Hermione focused her attention on the blonde, patiently waiting for an explanation although her keen eyes betrayed her interest. She watched, as he seemed to zone out, somehow instinctively knowing he was thinking. Knowing she wouldn't get a chance like this, the brunette observed him; allowing herself to really look at him for the first time in her life.

It was strange to think she had ever thought him ugly, she reflected curiously. The scrawny albino ferret she had found herself hating with a passion was long gone, replaced by this mysterious _man _who was attractive, very much so. While she hadn't paid much attention to the gossips Lavender and Parvati enjoyed discussing, Hermione had often heard through the grapevine about just how _utterly charming and devastatingly handsome _the Hogwarts females found him. Even though she had dismissed it with incredulity, she now found herself admiring Malfoy's facial features; the long and curly eyelashes that framed his grey eyes perfectly, the high cheekbones which gave him an aristocratic look and the pink pouty lips she wanted to suck between her own so badly . . .

Eyes wide at where her mind had ended up, Hermione gave herself a mental slap. When she raised her head to look at Malfoy once more, she found him looking at her with this hopelessly shy expression, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. It made him look absolutely adorable, if Malfoy could ever be called that. Hermione blushed lightly, chocolate eyes fixed down on her lap firmly, not daring to look up at him for fear of yet another embarrassing thought.

She fidgeted a little, wanting him to spit out just what he was thinking of, yet desiring to wait till he was more comfortable. A hand grasped her chin lightly and lifted it up slowly; Hermione looked straight and was greeted by Draco's brilliant smile.

"Hey, I'm not very good with words alright?" Draco scratched at his chin nervously. "Like Dumbles here said," he shot an apologetic look at the Headmaster who merely chuckled and waved it aside, "I went through a transformation last night." At this point, he stared into Hermione's eyes once more.

"What do you know about Veelas, Hermione?"

Feeling a spark of recognition and realization, Hermione gasped aloud, though her eyes remain connected with Draco's. Despite her surprise, Hermione composed herself enough to answer, " Veelas are highly sexual beings that like to live in secrecy as their beauty and allure sometimes causes immense jealousy in others. Veelas can't live without their mates, a person complementary to the Veela in every possible way. They usually find their mates within their sixteenth and twenty-first birthday. Upon identifying their mates, the Veelas have to bond with them in a year or face death by heartbreak. The Veela is only as happy as the mate so every Veela strives to meet the demands and needs of their mate."

Upon reciting the passage from _Magical Creatures and More_ she had stored in her brain, Hermione continued staring at Draco, mentally imploring him to confirm or deny what she had thought of.

Draco peeked up at her from under his eyelashes and nodded slowly, grey eyes begging her to understand and accept him.

"Yes, my love. You are my mate."

**A/N: **Tell me, how many of you were expecting that? Haha, I know Draco seems uncharacteristically shy, but I wanted to flash out his vulnerable side. If you're missing the big bad Draco, well, let me assure you he'll make an appearance soon! This chapter's actually longer than most 'cos I figured I owe y'guys for your patience with me:) Another thing is, do y'guys prefer shorter chapters and shorter waiting times, or longer chapters but longer waiting times? Currently, my word count per chapter's about 1300+ as I want to get 'em to you fast, but if you want longer chapters, don't hesitate to tell me!

Anyways, I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see in the next!:D


	5. Chapter 5: Give Thee Acceptance

**What Goes, Comes Around 2.0**

**A/N**: 'Lo guys! Your reviews/favs/alerts blew me away last chapter so I thought I would thank y'guys with yet another long chapter! :D I love that y'guys enjoyed shy Draco! I do get a kick out of writing out cute scenes. Anyways, ignore my ramblings and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**Chapter Five: Give Thee Acceptance**

Hermione stared, mouth agape.

_She _was his mate? Her, Hermione Granger? It was . . . ludicrous! She was a muggle-born and he hated muggle-borns! What about how he had bullied her for years? Mad, Malfoy must be mad to think she would accept him with open-arms! Just as she opened her mouth to rebuke him, the hopeful spark in his eye stopped her. Malfoy was pouting slightly, his grey eyes large and round as he fixed her with a killer puppy dog look. Merlin, must he look at her with that . . . adorable expression? It made her confused and no, confusion did not suit Hermione Granger in the least!

She chewed on her lip, unsure on just how she should react. Strangely, she found herself wanting to gather him up in her arms and give him some form of comfort. Yet, the logical side of her was demanding to put Malfoy in his place. Hermione sighed deeply, stealing her eyes up to see that Malfoy was _still _staring at her.

"Malfoy . . ." she paused, seeing a bright grin unfold as she addressed him, "I'm not sure how _this _is going to work." Hermione wrung her hands in her lap, eyes fixed worriedly on the blonde.

"You know I adore you" he sent a soft smile her way, "I'll love you the way you deserve, treat you with the utmost respect . . ."

Hermione flushed a bright red at his open declarations. Sure, she knew all there was to know about Veelas, thanks to her love for books, but to hear it the level of devotion from his lips like it was the most natural thing on earth, it bowled her over.

He leaned forward, a simple action, which mysteriously set her heart beating fast than normal.

"You are mine, as I am yours. Accept it for my love will be all that you'll ever know."

Malfoy held her eyes, the pleading look back in his grey orbs as he drew her hand between both of his; unknowingly sending warm tingles through her.

**.~***~.**

Albus Dumbledore had seen a great many things throughout his hundred and twenty-four years, but the sight before him was as heartwarming as it was shocking.

The last Veela to walk the corridors of Hogwarts was none other than the sire of the lovelorn blonde currently sitting in his office, and the contrasts between their mates was striking to the Headmaster.

Lucius Malfoy's mate, the lovely Narcissa, had been friends, and even playmates, with the Veela for years. The day his Veela had awakened after seeing Rodolphus Lestrange plant a kiss on her, romance had bloomed naturally for them as it turned out Narcissa had carried a torch for Lucius for years and only accepted the kiss to invoke his jealousy! Now though, Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully, the young ones were enemies, had been so for years, and things would not go as smoothly as it did for their predecessors.

Even so, he was confident that the blonde Veela would live to see his next birthday. Ms. Granger's charming blush and little peeks had not gone unnoticed by the Headmaster and it gave him hope that the passion between the two would generate a spectacular love that would transcend time.

A little loopy he may be, but stupid he was not! Although Albus preferred to enclose himself within the four walls of his office, the paintings that littered around Hogwarts were always too willing to relay the latest news on the grapevine. Ah, the punch to the nose Ms. Granger had gifted the Veela in their third year must have stirred the Veela in Mr. Malfoy from its slumber, Albus speculated, eyes still keenly observing the sight before him.

The pair was now fidgeting uncomfortably, he noted, Ms. Granger most likely due to the blonde's blunt confession, and Mr. Malfoy due to his frazzled nerves. Albus chuckled mentally; ah, young love was indeed sweetest in the innocent exploration of feelings!

**.~***~.**

"Give me some time", Hermione whispered, a crease marring her forehead, as she fixed her chocolate eyes at her lap, not seeing the way the blonde's face crumpled in disappointment for a second.

"I will give you all the time you need, so long as you claim your rightful place by my side."

His voice was soft, loving even, as he stroked a finger across her palm before quickly releasing it.

This time, Hermione dared to raise her head cautiously. The sad acceptance in his grey eyes melted into elation when she initiated contact, placing a hesitant palm to his chest to stop him from leaving.

"I won't let you die, you know. I'll try to be what you need", she whispered, not reacting when he pressed her palm further into the hard muscles of his chest, allowing her to feel the stuttering of his heart at the truth in her words.

Inside though, Hermione felt as though she were melting from the warmth that emanated from his person.

She took a step forward, taking note of his reaction, and slowly wrapped her arms around him, trying to convey her acceptance of him and his Veela.

Draco froze into place for a minute, unbelieving that she had truly accepted him, before a wide smile plastered itself across his handsome features. He cradled her to his body lovingly, nuzzling his nose into her chestnut hair and sighing in contentment at the light floral and sweet scent that invaded his senses. His inner Veela was equally satisfied, purring loudly from their mate's attention.

**.~***~.**

"Hey 'Mione, where did you go to?" Ron mumbled as he chewed. Hermione sat herself down gracefully on the bench and wrinkled her nose in disgust at her best friend's manners, or the lack there of.

"Oh, Dumbledore's office, we had a discussion", Hermione answered, averting her eyes from the redhead and serving herself lunch. Still, she felt a thrill tingle through her senses as she recalled the way Malfoy's arms had encompassed her form and the way he smelled, rather like peppermint and pine, she thought.

"What about?' A baritone voice joined in.

_Harry._

Hermione felt the stolen moment of happiness vanish instantly, replaced by a dread that chewed at her insides. Eyes wide, she did not turn, instead choosing to focus her gaze on her meal.

"Just something important" She finally muttered, watching from the corner of her eye as Harry settled his weight on the bench across her.

It was going to be awkward, Hermione was sure of it. How was she to tell Harry, her _best friend_, or even more, that she was the mate of Draco Malfoy? Especially now that they had this _thing_ going on? Hermione could feel an impending headache as her mind buzzed relentlessly. Suddenly, she felt a hand stroking her shoulder and jumped.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry whispered, green eyes wide and curious, " You're acting oddly." His hand now grasped her shoulder and one long finger was currently toying with a loose strand of hair. She panicked and scrambled to give a plausible reason although in the back of her mind, a voice was absentmindedly commenting on how his touch had failed to elicit that fiery spark it used to.

"It's not something I can tell you now. But I will, promise." Hermione conveyed hurriedly, brushing away Harry's hand and ignoring the hurt expression he gave.

**.~***~. **

Draco stalked to the Owlery, the picture of frosty coldness to onlookers who scrambled out of his path as though he was the plague. Though if one really looked close enough, that little skip to his step and tiny hint of a smile were visible. Unnoticeable but nonetheless visible.

The handsome blonde's mind was as always, on the tiny brunette he called mate. _Mate_, he caressed the word in his mind, feeling a surge of happiness lick at the edges of his heart as he did so. His feelings for his witch were overpowering, Draco mused, the feelings she inspired in him were like nothing else he had ever encountered. He felt like an overprotective mother with her new foal, wanting to hold her hand every step of the way. Yet, that did not do his feelings justice, he frowned. Ah, likening it to a possessive lover would be more like it. At the mention of possessiveness, his mood abruptly took a darker turn, a cold detached look settling itself on his face as he considered how he would toast and break the idiot who would dare to look _his _Hermione the wrong way. It nettled at him, how those stupid, undeserving, hormonal boys took to staring at his mate like she were a piece of meat, making lewd comments that he knew made her uncomfortable. Draco's fists tightened, oh yes, he would certainly enjoy teaching those bastards a lesson they would never forget.

"Scorp" He drawled imperiously, a snow white eagle dropping down from its perch to land on his outstretched arm, "Take this to Lucius". The bird studied him for a second, seemed to nod, and took off for the darkening skies.

Draco's eyes followed the bird till it became little more than a speck, and he sighed. Sending that letter was necessary. Lucius had been bugging him incessantly and he knew it would be a matter of time before the man himself visited if he did not reply. At the thought of his father, Draco's mind flashed back to the letter his father had sent just the day before.

_**Flashback**_

He stared at the letter between Scorp's talons and forced himself to calm down. He knew it was coming. He had expected it. Yet, for some reason, tendrils of trepidation clutched at him. Taking a deep breath to cleanse his thoughts, Draco peeled back the green Malfoy seal on the front of the parchment and unfolded the paper.

_Draco,_

_You have not replied my letters, my boy. Getting insolent are we? Your impertinence aside, it is imperative that you return to the Manor during the winter break. I have someone of great consequence who wishes to meet you. _

_Things have been changing that you'll not understand. I expect you to inform me of them._

_Lucius_

The letter was short but Lucius had gotten his meaning across, Draco thought bitterly, a sneer pulling at his lips. The identity of the _someone, _that Lucius had alluded to, was clear. The Dark Lord had ordered his initiation, he reflected darkly, a leaden weight dropping to the pits of his stomach at the realization. Lucius was probably jumping for joy, Draco thought maliciously, his only heir in on the _family business_. At the thought, bitterness crashed into him again, reminding him of the evil bastard Lucius had become. He was not always like this. There was a time when Lucius had been just like another proud dad, teaching him the rules of Quidditch eagerly and putting him to bed. But that time was no more. The change had been gradual, so much so that not even his wife had recognized it for what it was. Lucius would come home late with cratefuls of books he hid away in his private study. As time progressed, he would not come home for weeks on end, only appearing weak and fatigued when he did. There was no doubt in Draco's mind, the Dark Lord had taken away his father and left him a shell of a man.

_**End Flashback**_

Only now did he know what Lucius had meant by change. Draco heaved a sigh of relief mentally; the consequences would be disastrous if Lucius had gotten wind of Draco's situation. Despite the stakes, Draco had ultimately chosen to send a reply of his won, but not after the warning from the Headmaster, he thought ruefully.

_**Flashback**_

"To what do I owe this honor Mr. Malfoy?" The Headmaster's voice was curious, not probing as he expected it would. Darting his eyes up to meet those of the Headmaster, Draco answered, "Lucius has sent me this", unfolding the parchment and placing it on the table between them.

Dumbledore looked on grimly, mouth set on a thin line. He reached out a hand and smoothed out the creases before reading it.

"He suspects"

Dumbledore's blue eyes shot up to meet Draco's, surprise written on his face before he nodded.

"Indeed, he does. I suppose you require protection from the Order?" The wizened man pressed.

The blonde nodded confidently, "He wants me to join his merry little band of Death Eaters and I do not wish to acquiesce."

The powerful wizard peered up at Draco behind him half-moon spectacles, stroking his long thin beard thoughtfully, "Why is this so?"

Draco looked him straight in the eye unafraid and simply said, "Because of _her_."

_**End Flashback**_

He left the Owlery swiftly, instinctively knowing that his mate was leaving the Great Hall, and intending on meeting her for it had been simply _too long_ since he had last seen her.

**.~***~.**

"Harry, leave me alone! I don't want to talk about this now!" Hermione scowled fiercely as the raven-haired man caught up with her and slung an arm around her. She shrugged his arm off, sending him a frustrated look. Harry had been bothering her incessantly since the debacle in the Great Hall and frankly, Hermione's patience was running thin.

"'Mione . . ."He whined, "Best friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

The brunette witch looked irritated at his pleas at this point and stabbed a finger at her best friend before growling, "Harry James Potter! I'm not accountable to you, you hear me? My secrets are my own and I'm not at liberty to share them with anyone, best friend or not!"

Harry, despite being startled by her confrontational tone, remained undeterred. Plastering a devilish grin on his face, he leaned in and caged her between his body and the wall. Angling his face towards her, he ran his nose up her neck lightly. "Will you tell me now, 'Mione?" he whispered.

"Get off me, Harry!" Hermione groaned, feeling a feeling of unpleasantness run through her at his advances.

"_What are you doing!"_

**A/N: **So, your thoughts?:) I've two possible plotlines for this story at this point but I'm not sure which one will be eventually used. One's a short story and the other's a rather long one; chapter count will be approximately 10 and 30 respectively. I really want your opinion on this, as I'm undecided, so it'll be great if you can indicate your preferences in your reviews, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Give Thee Confrontation

**What Goes, Comes Around 2.0**

**A/N: **I was so ridiculously happy with your reviews, dear readers, that I did a happy dance in front of the 'rents, which raised a few eyebrows, but heck. Thank you so much guys, for all your lovely comments, it means a lot! :) Now that I'm done gushing, read on!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter Six: Give Thee Confrontation**

"_What are you doing!"_

Ron's freckled face came into view. The redhead looked furious, it was clear in the horrible puce that had flooded his cheeks and the stormy blue eyes, which darted from Hermione to Harry, and then back. He had apparently decided that Harry was the one with answers, turning swiftly to face the other male, an accusing glint shining brightly in those eyes Hermione used to fancy herself in love with.

"Hey mate" Harry greeted awkwardly, one large hand reaching back to rub his neck in a display of shame, "Just telling 'Mione about the Chudley Cannon win over the Harpies, y'know?

Hermione snorted, disbelief written all over her face at the bald-faced lie. She did not think Harry would be _that _dense to think Ron would buy it, when it was as clear as day he was fibbing.

"Oh! It was great wasn't it? The first . . ." Ron chattered on obliviously, accepting Harry's excuse, which cause a relieved look to spread over the raven-haired man's face. The brunette witch though, stared in shock, mouth hanging wide open at how Ron actually _believed _the lie when even Lavender Brown, the ditsy witch whom Hermione shared a dorm with but had never spoken a word to, would know that Hermione Granger, bookwork extraordinaire and reigning Gryffindor Princess, _did not _care a snitch about the blasted sport called Quidditch. She fumed internally; apparently, the redhead was even denser that she had expected.

While the boys continued to jabber on about the match, which to Hermione's ears, sounded like a load of bollocks, her mind spirited off to where it found itself most of the time now, with her Veela. Her cheeks warmed noticeably as she thought fondly of the blond who now seemed _slightly_, she would admit, more endearing. The way he would blush lightly when embarrassed and how he would execute the puppy-dog pout perfectly when he desperately wanted something. A giggle rose up in Hermione's throat as she recalled the way he had folded his large frame carefully around hers' in a hug, as if she were a delicate little china doll that he had to treat with utmost care. It was immensely flattering to the girl, who had received minimal attention from the males before the start of the year.

The giddiness, which seemed to permeate her every thought, receded when her mind turned to the inevitable subject of disclosing her relationship with the Veela to her boys. They would never accept it, she thought desperately, a frown turning the corners of her lips. Worse, she would have to tell Draco about her . . . exchanges with Harry. Knowing the volatile and hotheaded Veela, he would seek the brunette out and pummel him all the way to France, she fretted, the frown deepening at the impossible situation she was stuck in. Between a rock and a hard place, Hermione mused, she finally knew what that meant.

All of a sudden, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground and shrieked, flailing her arms around wildly in hopes of gaining some form of balance. "My mate, I have missed you", a low voice purred near her ear, sending tingles through her body from he contact. Hermione blushed ruby red at the stares his open affection for her garnered.

"Get away from 'Mione, ferret!" Harry cried, hand gripping his wand tightly as he glared at Malfoy. Ron was right behind him, already in a battle stance with his wand ready.

Hermione huffed in irritation at the duo's irrational overprotectiveness and declared, "Guys, stop that right now. Malfoy's done nothing to antagonize you so I would appreciate it greatly if you can stop _charging at him like a bull_". Unbeknownst to her, the very blonde man she was defending was sneering smugly at the pair, joy springing up inside him unbridled as his mate attempted to protect him.

Harry's face twisted in visible disbelief as he processed her words. "'What've you done to 'Mione, ferret?" He snarled, "In case you have forgotten, the use of Imperius is forbidden!" At hearing his words, the brunette tensed, she shrieked, "Harry James Potter, I have _not _been Imperiused by anyone, much less Malfoy, so stop this right this instant!" The man though, continued on as if he had not heard her, ignoring her screams of protest as he leveled his wand tip in the direction of the blonde Veela. "I must admit Malfoy, your Imperius skills have indeed improved. For a moment there, I almost thought 'Mione was in her right mind" He intoned silkily, eyes fixed on the blonde man who had edged the brunette he clutched to the back, creating a shield with his body. Harry averted his eyes to catch those of Hermione, calling out, "Don't worry 'Mione, I won't let him control you for long. You won't get hurt."

In response, the enraged woman shot a Stunner at him, the red blast connecting with his shoulder and sending him tumbling to the floor painfully, surprised green eyes still following her motions.

"You listen here, Harry Potter. Malfoy here," She indicated at the blond sporting a pleased smile, "Will never hurt me. Want to know why?" Even though he had to be terribly confused, the green-eyed man blinked once, signifying his consent. "I'm confident of this because . . . I'm his mate" Hermione announced proudly, paying no heed to the gasps and whispers which followed her announcement. Harry on the other hand, had paled to an unhealthy shade of chalk, green eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates at her revelation. Meanwhile, Draco, who had been observing the proceedings keenly, straightened up with obvious pride, adoration clear in the soft, happy smile he sent Hermione's way. He had been uncertain if his mate would want others to know of their relationship, and to hear her reveal it with such pride, it made his sappy Veela side want to shed tears of joy, not to mention the pure happiness Draco had felt cursing through his veins. She was proud of _him, _her Veela. The blond's heart swelled with love for his little mate.

"_Draco! How could you do this to us!" _

**A/N: **I know this chapter is much shorter than you deserve but I felt this was necessary. There's a longer chunk coming along in the next chapter! Just a heads' up though, an update will probably not come as fast as I have a lot of things I want to accomplish with the seventh chapter so it'll likely take awhile. Nonetheless, I'll try my best to update fast, especially since this chapter's dreadfully short (many apologies about that!). Also, kisses to my reviewers! :D I received a record number of reviews for the last chapter and I'm just so grateful to each and every one of you for taking the time to leave a note! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Give Thee Explanations

**What Goes, Comes Around 2.0**

**Chapter Seven: Give Thee Explanations**

**A/N:**So . . . *scratches head . . . anyone here? Before y'all hurl those rotten tomatoes at me, I'm so sorry for the ridiculous amount of time it has taken for this chapter update! I've been up to my neck with work and exams (no fun they are!) so do pardon the delay:)

**Disclaimer:**As always, not mine.

**Chapter Seven: Give Thee**

"_Draco!__How__could__you__do__this__to__us!__" _

The blond visibly tensed at the voice and whirled around.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black stood in the corridor in all her blonde pureblooded glory. Light blue eyes darted from her son to the brunette witch he was attempting to shield with his own body. While she was not an exceptionally talented witch by any means, Narcissa was a _Slytherin_and she prided herself on that. They were no Ravenclaws but they made up for that with their cunning. Gryffindors, they were definitely not for self-preservation was all that they concerned themselves with. Narcissa observed her son keenly, curious as to how this girl had broken down his defenses and wormed her way into his heart, although like the Slytherin she was, she hid it behind a façade. The mother in her, however, rejoiced in the fact that Draco, her little Dragon, had found a fine match in his choice of girlfriend. Smartest witch of her generation, Gryffindor Princess were just some of the titles the young girl had accumulated. The older witch noted with satisfaction that any babes they would produce, her grandbabies, would be extraordinarily powerful. Even as she thought this, a part of her still felt a tad rattled. Should Draco choose to marry her eventually as she knew he would, he was her son after all, any children they would have would be half bloods, something she knew her husband would readily execute them for. Narcissa frowned, trepidation and fright blooming at the risks she had taken travelling to Hogwarts when she did.

While Narcissa deliberated, Draco edged Hermione closer to him, pulling her behind his back as he prepared to defend her against what curses his mother may throw, though he doubted she would. It was a precaution, he reasoned, grey eyes fixed on his mother as he hugged his mate's form to his, catching a whiff of her tantalizing scent when she pressed his head against his muscled back. It took all his control to not groan and ravage her lips. Still, Draco focused his sharp gaze on Narcissa. He recognized the intrigue hidden in her eyes and while that may seem insignificant to anyone else, he knew it would be the only advantage he had at that point.

Hermione, protected from the line of fire by her Veela's body remained calm, though a frisson of fear tugged at her heart, not for herself but for the boy who stood in front of her resolutely. She nuzzled into his back, praying that the warmth emanating from her person would ground him while contact would calm his Veela. The brunette knew it was the only way she could provide him with a source of comfort without exposing his weakness for the entire student body to witness.

"Draco, it appears we've some things to discuss" Narcissa said, her voice oddly calm, 'Come". She glided away, headed in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

**.~***~. **

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco spit out, pale skin flushing in anger as he whirled around.

Eyebrows tilted upwards in query, Narcissa stared her son in the eye for a moment before drawling lazily, "You must make your question clear, my Dragon".

The younger blonde paced the room like a wild jungle cat, hands gripping the baby-fine strands of hair as if he wanted to tear them out. Hermione sat primly on the armchair, brown eyes observing the scene keenly even as she wrung her hands in her lap helplessly.

"Drop the act, Mother. Why didn't you tell me I'm a Veela?" Draco snarled, eyes gleaming quicksilver, "Better yet, why didn't you tell me _he_were a Veela?"

The Malfoy matriarch flinched lightly though the reaction did not go unnoticed.

"He was afraid, weren't you? An animal wearing the coat of a Pureblood!" He spat harshly, eyes lightening in glee as she physically recoiled, a clear film of moisture clearly settling over her eyes.

"Draco, stop it. " Hermione, a quiet observer till now, whispered in alarm, leaning forward cautiously to offer the heartbroken woman some comfort. The brunette started to rub soothing circles on the older woman's fur coat even as Narcissa blinked the tears away frantically.

"You are right" Narcissa said, raising her blonde head with pride, "He was afraid. _Afraid__for__you._"

She took a deep breath and continued, " Your father's love for pure blood wasn't born out of nothing. Abraxas had beaten it into him, as punishment for his impure blood. You would understand then, how utterly ashamed he was of his mother's lineage, his blood. Overtime, he has grown to accept it, even though he still harbored a desire for pure blood. The reason why he's come to earn _his_trust, even as the blood that flows through his veins is filthy, is because his nature was always a jealously guarded secret."

Narcissa watched for her son's reaction carefully before she uttered her last sentence.

"_No one can know." _

**A/N:**Apologies for the length (or rather the lack of it)! Let's cross our fingers that the next would be faster and longer!:)


End file.
